Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power).
A wireless communications system may include a number of base stations, such as eNodeBs, that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via downlink (DL) and uplink (UL). The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station. To conserve power, the UE may enter a discontinuous reception (DRX) mode with a base station. When the UE is in DRX mode, the UE may transition between a DRX on state, in which the wireless modem of the UE powers up to receive data, and a DRX off state in which where the UE enters a low power state and powers down at least a portion of its transceiver circuitry.
In DRX mode, it may be desirable to minimize power consumption while maximizing the achievable performance during DRX on states. In order to achieve a desired performance in DRX mode, the transceiver circuitry of the UE may wake-up for a duration of time (e.g. a subframe or a symbol) to perform warm-up measurements of channel parameters. In some situations, warm-up measurements taken at different times for the same channel(s) may vary because of changing interference levels. Waking up to perform warm-up measurements in time-intervals with high levels of interference may increase UE power consumption with no meaningful improvement in performance.